


自白

by Co_Akira



Series: 熄火的mob主 [1]
Category: Persona5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Co_Akira/pseuds/Co_Akira
Summary: 雨宫莲被mob之后的事相关者的一系列自述





	自白

『自白』

01  
我看着坐在我面前的男人，他垂着头，视线集中在放在膝盖上的双手上，我敢打赌如果没有我要求的话他在接下来的十分钟内都将是这个状态――一副标准颓废上班族的样子。  
“所以？”我不耐烦地敲了敲桌子，“你想告诉我什么？”

那个男人抬起头――  
“我强奸了一个少年。”

我愣了愣，差点没反应过来――像他这样的人能直率地承认自己侵犯少年的罪行确实不可思议，可如果是那个团队的话……  
是的，我面前的男人正是怪盗团的目标之一，准确来说，是改过自新后的。

我皱起眉，看了一下表。  
“把事情的经过告诉我。”

02  
“我是在八月份的时候遇见莲君的。”  
那个男人抬起头与我对视，他的思绪好像回到了八月份，与口中的莲君第一次见面的那天。

“那一天我刚结束工作，长时间的高强度工作让我疲惫不堪，路过四轩茶屋时我想起了过去在杂志上看到的咖啡店，于是我突发奇想，准备去那里坐坐。  
站在吧台那迎接我的就是莲君。当时他正和一个女孩聊天，注意到我的存在后女孩躲在了莲君的身后，而莲君则向我走来，脸上带着歉意的微笑。  
看到他的微笑的那一刻我就在想――如果有一天能抱到莲君就好了。

被这样的欲望驱使，在九月份的某日，我开始跟踪莲君，没过多久我就摸清了他所有的打工地点，以及和友人经常去的场所。当然，那家咖啡馆我也还是会常去――毕竟这是唯一能和莲君好好对话的机会。  
联想到莲君可能会意识到我的跟踪却在人前隐藏着他的不安的样子，让我更加兴奋了。

单单是跟踪还不够，我的行为很快发展到了在莲君乘坐的电车上对他进行痴汉行为。  
起因是偶然在上班的路上遇到了莲君。机会难得，我当然趁机记下了他的上学时间和乘坐的线路。  
第二天，他果然在那趟车上，我挤到他身后――因为是体型和我有点差距的少年，很轻松就强迫他的双腿分开了，因为是拥挤的电车上，他没有激烈地反抗我。  
之后的事情顺理成章，我把手伸进他的衣服紧贴他的肌肤，他的身体因为温度差而微微颤抖――就像我过去幻想的一样。在整个过程中他都背对着我，少年的动作和时不时溢出的细小声音让我感受到了他的恐惧和愤怒……

我就这样上了瘾。

那个孩子――他的身边常跟着一只黑猫，每次造访咖啡馆的时候，那只黑猫看着我的眼神都让我十分不安，好像它能看穿我的想法似的。  
可是有一天它忽然失去踪迹了。  
我知道莲君在努力找它却无果的事情――从他恍惚的状态就能看出来了，被我跟踪却没有报警，我想也是因为在找猫的缘故。  
血似乎全部涌进了我的大脑，我失去了理智――如果不抓紧这个机会的话，就会永远失去抱住莲君，和莲君合为一体的机会，当时的我是这样想的。  
那个时候我对莲君的欲望已经到了无法控制的地步，只是简单的触碰已经不能再满足我了。

所以我把妄想赋予行动，我用某种渠道弄来了几秒内就能见效的药物，接着在某日把药塞进了他的……”  
他停顿了一下，不太愿意说下去。

我嘴角抽了抽，隐约明白他所说的是身体的哪个位置了。  
“这个部分可以跳过。”我宣布。

他呼出一口气。  
“没问题……那一日我的计划最后没有成功，他冲下了车，然后失去了踪迹，我没有找到他。  
当天晚上我翻阅论坛时得到了启发――他应该就躲在车站的某间厕所里吧。  
过了几日，我故技重施，这一次我果然在一个隔间里找到了他。  
他因为药物几乎失去意识，打开门前我听到他在打电话――应该是在向朋友求助吧，可是他没有向朋友透露位置，只是崩溃般说出拒绝我的话语。  
这时我推开了门。  
我发泄了自己的欲望，看到过去给我提供咖啡和咖喱的温柔少年因为我的粗暴对待在我身下哭泣，无论他有没有认出我，我想以后我们都不可能再以正常方式见面了吧。  
一切都结束后我拍下了他狼狈的样子――作为我和他下次见面的筹码。

我自然是利用了这个筹码的――用新的社交账号把照片发到了莲君手机上，威胁他放学后和我见面。

我没有等到莲君，而是收到了心之怪盗团的预告函。  
说实话我当时并不在意什么心之怪盗团，我满脑子想的是如何让莲君来赴我的约。

一晚过后……就像蒙在头顶的雾散去了一样，我意识到了我的错误所在……如您所见，最后我就在这里了。”

有价值的证词只有这些，接下来他开始抽噎，最后发展到了痛哭――让我想到六月份在发布会上哭过的斑目一流斋。

03  
“想知道发生了什么事？”听到春的发言，杏歪了歪头。

怪盗团的新成员奥村春，是一个体贴温柔的少女，就连想要了解事情经过的想法也是在察言观色后，在二人独处时表明的。

“是的，因为我也看到了莲同学的状态，还有小摩纳情绪低落的样子，所以就想知道发生了什么事也许对他们都有帮助……”

“这种事……”杏犹豫了一会，既然是抱有好意的同伴，具有了解情况的权利是否是理所应当的？

“那么……”她终于下定决心。

“那一天莲到校晚了，因为保护观察期和他的习惯，他向来准时――当时真有学生会的活动，于是我就去找了龙司商量。  
接着莲的电话就打了过来。

我还没来得及问莲发生了什么，便听见了莲惊慌的求救声，他好像完全失控了，即使我和龙司拼命地询问发生了什么事他也没有回答――最后通话断开了。

我忽然产生了一种有不好的事将要发生的预感。

得快点找到莲才行――我和龙司立刻请了假，这期间向双叶发了短信请求她对莲的手机进行定位。  
结果是在一个车站厕所的隔间里，刚跑进那间厕所，我们就看见一个男人打开我们要找的那个隔间门走了出来。  
我看见了那个男人的脸――不知为何，我想起了过去看到过的，阴影鸭志田的表情。

打开隔间门，我和龙司看到的便是瘫坐在那里，被……的莲的惨状。”

回想起当时的情景，杏下意识地咬起了唇――那一天见到的，莲大开着双腿瘫坐在隔间里的样子，直到现在也难以忘记。  
那之后一段时间的记忆她记得也不是很清楚了，自己也许哭了出来，龙司咆哮着要去找刚刚离开的男人却被自己拦住了。  
“现在要做的是把莲带回去。”  
自己好像强忍着晕眩感对龙司这样说了。

“我们把莲带了回去，因为摩尔加纳不在，是双叶和老板在负责照看他。  
下午放学后，我们和其他人一起来到了卢布朗――莲刚醒来不久，精神状况如我们担心的一样很差，幸运的是没有受伤。

我替莲向川上老师请了几天假――以他这个状态怎么可能去上学，我想让他再次踏上电车大概都需要一段时间吧。

针对那个男人进行的改心计划很快就展开了，原本我们想等莲恢复一些后带他一起去的……可是在那之前莲的手机就收到了匿名的威胁短信，是以他那天的照片作要挟，让他放学后到指定的地方去。  
大家当然都非常生气，双叶找出那家伙的身份，其他人制作预告信几乎是一瞬间就完成了。

到了印象空间感觉那个时候大家都失去理智了……围着阴影单方面殴打的战斗持续了很久我们才想起来是要偷走扭曲的欲望。  
从那里出来就遇到了在印象空间活动的你们，之后的事情，你知道了。  
莲身上发生的事我们是在从异世界出来后单独告诉摩尔加纳的，现在也完完全全告诉你了。”

春想起了与怪盗团初遇的事，他们原本安排的剧本是在春父亲的殿堂里，当着怪盗团所有成员的面说出提前安排好的台词，只是在那之前他们就先在用来练习的印象空间遇到了。

摩尔加纳的视线在怪盗团成员中扫视了一番。  
“你们的leader没有一起来吗？”

春眨了眨眼睛，确实，人群中没有摩尔加纳曾经提到过的黑发少年――作为怪盗团领导者的人物。

谈到领导者，怪盗团中不少人的表情都明显动摇了一下，悲伤的情绪从他们的眼睛中流露出来。  
“Joker他遇到了一些事，现在更适合躺在家里。”  
褐色短发的女孩是这样解释的。

“我想摩尔加纳情绪低落的原因是他为没有在莲的身边感到愧疚吧……其实我们，包括莲，谁也没有把这件事怪在他的头上。”  
杏慢慢地说。

04  
“啊，是啊，那个孩子被带回来后情绪低落了好几天，最近才好一点。”  
面对我的问题，咖啡馆的老板皱起眉，回答说。

结束询问那个男人后，我便直接来到了这里――男人提到过的咖啡馆，听说我是为调查骚扰事件而来的，咖啡馆的老板也没有多为难我。

“我也没想到犯人会是我店里的常客，以后还要不要再让那个孩子在店里帮忙呢……”  
比起临时监护人，店主给我的感觉更像是名叫莲的少年的父亲的存在。

“那个孩子现在在这里吗？”

“不，他和朋友出去了。”

“这样啊。”  
看来今天没什么能调查的了，我正准备离开，忽然听见了门被推开的声音。

走进门的是一个黑发的少年，想必这就是“莲君”了。

“回来了啊，今天好点了吗？”  
老板隔着吧台问莲君。

“好很多了。谢谢……”然后他意识到了我的存在，“打扰了。”莲君轻轻向我点了点头，经过我的身边去了楼上。

在他与我擦身而过的那一刻，我看见了隐藏在他眼镜下的脸――长长的睫毛，还有闪着坚定的光芒的眼睛……

真是漂亮的孩子。


End file.
